


As sweet as an orange flavored-chocolate

by Mitsuki13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, chikayou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki13/pseuds/Mitsuki13
Summary: "Yo-chan, I think I'm starting to like an orange flavored-chocolate"





	As sweet as an orange flavored-chocolate

"Senpai! Please accept this!"

"Me too! I'm huge Aqours fan! Please accept my chocolate!"

February 14. Valentine's Day

A day where everyone gave or exchange chocolate to the person they love.

Long time ago, it might have been a day only for lovers or someone trying to express their feelings to another but for as long as I remember, exchanging chocolate to this day doesn't limit anyone anymore. Expressing love in a form of sweets doesn't have to have a special meaning to it. Anyone can give chocolates to their friends, family or even just an acquaintance if they feel thankful to them as long as they think that they want to make that person aware that they care and that they are being loved.

Watanabe You had been the receiving end of everyone's feeling of love ever since she was in middle school. Although, the number of chocolates and sometimes with a confession(something she gently reject each time) has increase now that they are attending their new school , Yo was used to the special treatment to this time of year so much so that she made a habit of carrying an extra bag in case everything will not fit on her bag.

Yo thought that this year Valentine's Day will be more lively because of their new school and being the winner of Love Live but for all the things that she expected to happen she didn't expect one thing or more like she convince herself that that one thing will not happen.

Lunch break. Yo went back to their new classroom holding loads of wrapped chocolate boxes in her arm. She proceeds to carefully put the boxes on top of her table before exhaustedly plopping on her chair.

"Welcome back, Yo-chan. I see that you manage to bring back more chocolates after one student ask you to talk somewhere" Riko giggle as she slowly close the small book she was reading before directing those amused eyes to the person seating behind her. "You really is as popular as ever"

Yo puff out her cheeks in annoyance. "Aren't you popular too Miss Riko-senpai? I saw you get a bunch of chocolate earlier. I think it's unfair that you didn't get a bunch of student swarming around you though"

Riko giggled at Yo's childish retort. "Unlike someone I know. I try to stay inside the classroom to make myself look busy during break time so that they would hesitate to approach me. If they see me seriously reading something anyone would hesitate to talk to you right?"

Yo felt annoyed at the way Riko smirk in triumph as she pat her now close book. "If you knew a way to keep them at bay you should have warn me"

Riko shrug nonchalantly. "I thought Yo-chan enjoy the attention since you've been accepting chocolates wherever you go right, Yo-senpai?" Riko mockingly raise a brow and she purposely put emphasis on Yo's name to get a rise out of her.

Not wanting to back down from the tease without a fight, Yo smirk as she leaned forward. "Ah is it really alright for you to mock me so Sakurauchi-san? I might end up eating your chocolate if you keep this up"

To make her tease complete, Yo open her bag and put a small box with a cute pink ribbon on it on the table. Riko glance down briefly before daringly meet Yo's challenging gaze.

"Really? But You-chan is not the type to deny her friends chocolate especially if that said friend fought her way through hordes of people buying the limited edition chocolate from a brand her dear friend really love" a Cheshire-like smile plastered on her lips as she slyly slide her own gift on top of You's table.

The two silently stare each other down but it was Yo who gave in.

In a painful voice, Yo tightly close her eyes and push her gift forward. "Here you go, Riko-chan. I made this especially for you"

Riko readily accepted it. "Thank you You-chan"

"So… what happen?" Riko waited expectantly, trusting that Yo understand the switch in their conversation.

Yo tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Riko squint her eyes, warning those blue eyes to stop pretending. "Don't you dare distract me and tell me how it went with that girl… Did she confess to you? What did you answer?"

Yo's brain slowly process her question and when it finally realized what Riko is trying to ask, a sigh escape her lips. "Of course I turned them down. I said I'm already seeing someone"

Riko calmly accepted her friend's instant answer but it didn't stop her to use it as another way to tease the girl. Riko pretend to frown and shook her head in disappointment. "Ehhh you make it sound like you only turn her down because your already with someone and not because you love them how mean~ poor Chika-chan~"

As expected, Yo took her seriously and started to question herself. "Wha- it isn't the same? I mean I am in love with Chika-chan that's why I'm going out with her"

Riko laughed at Yo's panic face. "I'm kidding!…You-chan your so easy to tease you should relax more. You guys are so lovey-dovey it makes me and Yocchan look like we are just close friends."

Yo cheeks instantly turned red but desperately tried to hide it by clearing her throat to avoid any further teasing. "D-did you manage to give her your chocolate?"

Riko's eyes twinkle in delight. "I already gave her this morning before we enter the school grounds"

"Ah, I see" Yo frown at her own short response but she couldn't come up with a better way to continue the conversation as she spacey glance at her own bag.

"What is it? You haven't given Chika-chan yours?"Riko ask as she worriedly stared at Yo's face when the girl suddenly went silent.

Yo snap out of her reverie when she heard Riko's concerned voice. She laugh awkwardly for making her friend worried and proceed to explain hoping to ease her worry. "Ah well, ever since we started exchanging sweets, Chika-chan and I usually exchange our Valentine gift after school so… nope. I also haven't received anything from her yet."

"Even after you guys started dating?" Riko ask in her most serious face all the while observing Yo's facial expression.

Feeling uncomfortable at Riko's stare, Yo stiffly nod her head. "Yeah… is that weird?"

Riko shook head trying her best to ease Yo's worries. "Not really. I just think it's nice that you guys doing something that is not the norm"

"Oh…"

The two fell silent again but this time Riko could tell that the atmosphere surrounding Yo is much more uncomfortable than before. Riko felt awkward watching Yo twiddle her thumb in front of her.

Riko repeatedly open and close her mouth, trying to come up with a good thing to say to her friend. "You-chan, have you told this to Chika-chan? If you're not happy about your arrangement then I'm sure she would listen"

Yo snap her head up so fast it made Riko flinch. "I-it's nothing serious! It's not like I don't like it… I actually like it besides I don't think I'll be able to spend time with Chika-chan today. She seems busy"

For the first time since they started talking that day, Riko didn't know how to respond. She doesn't know if she is overstepping her boundary as a friend but she knew she should choose the right words that she will say next.

Riko flick Yo's forehead. "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

Riko frown in disappointment at Yo's behavior. "What are you sulking about? Are you still thinking about what happened earlier before the lesson started? About how a group of girls gave her chocolate while saying I like you?"

"No I do-"

Riko glared at her, daring Yo to look at her eyes and deny it.

Yo gulp nervously and clench her fist to steel herself. "I guess… It just feels weird seeing Chika-chan so popular that a lot of student crowd around her to get her attention"

Riko smile encouragingly and made sure to respond in a soft voice to make her friend relax. "I was surprise too. We won the Love Live competition so it's not surprising that everyone will be popular but I guess being the leader, Chika-chan stood out the most huh?"

Yo cheeks slightly turned red at the thought of confiding in Riko but she knew she needs to let out her bottled feelings. "Before Chika-chan only receives chocolates from her family, Kanan-chan and me but now a bunch of classmates that know her as the idol Chika go out of their way to give her chocolates… Seeing Chika-chan genuinely happy as she receive their presents it makes me feel like… like-"

"It makes you feel jealous?"

Yo sighed finally accepting the ugly emotion she felt. "…I guess"

Riko reach out and pat Yo's head as if soothing a child. "I see. I understand how you feel since it's not like I don't feel jealous too but I think Chika-chan has a similar complicated feelings as well when it comes to you"

Yo tilted her head in confusion. "Chika-chan? Hmmm I don't think so. She saw me being surrounded by a lot of people before and she never acted weirdly around me"

Riko sighed. "That is because you guys are so dense about each other's feelings that's why you guys didn't start dating until we move to this new school"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yo puff out her cheeks in annoyance and was totally oblivious of someone approaching them. Riko immediately notice Chika enter the classroom but since Yo didn't notice her, Riko thought it might be good to make the said girl know her girlfriend's worries. After all, it would be better for your partner to comfort you rather than just a friend right?

Riko purposely wait until Chika is within earshot before she talks to her annoyed but cute friend. "What I'm trying to say is you should try to focus more on what's in front of you not around you. You both love each other so instead of wasting time worrying about someone else trying to get closer to Chika-chan, you can just ask her to spoil you some more. I know for sure Chika-chan would like that." Riko glance up at the person behind Yo "Right, Chika-chan?"

Yo's heart skip a beat when Riko suddenly mention her precious person. "Eh? Uwaah! C-Chika-chan?! What are you doing?"

For a second there, Yo forgot to breathe when a pair of slim arms wrap around her neck from behind. She can feel the warm body and the smell of citrus gently wrapping her own body.

"Hmm? Trying to recharge myself of course" Chika snuggle closer to You's neck. The sensation of Chika's breath touching her sensitive skin made Yo shiver and it didn't help that Chika was making sniffing sound. "Ahh You-chan's smell is really calming" Chika softly whispered.

"Chi-chika-chan stops that! Everyone is looking at us" Yo gently reprimanded as she halfheartedly try to pry Chika's arms away from her while she anxiously sneak a peek at her classmates.

Instead of releasing her troubled lover, Chika tighten her arms around her and her eyes glint in delight when Yo blush and cutely try to move her face away in vain. "Ehhhh isn't it because Yo-chan is exaggerating her reaction? Besides Riko-chan is the only one looking at us."

"As much as it makes me happy that you guys are getting along well I hope you keep the flirting down Chika-chan" Riko sternly scold her friend. Her face looks quite serious when she said it but the two could not take her seriously because she is currently holding out her phone at them. Yo's brow twitch, Riko probably thought she got away from it because she turned off her camera flash but she can definitely hear several snapping sound coming from her phone.

"Riko-chan, did you just take a picture of us?" Yo already know the answer but she need to know if she would admit it.

Riko giggled behind her hand as if Yo just ask a very silly question and discretely put down her Smartphone. "Heh? I don't know what you are talking about Yo-chan. I was just responding to a message"

"Liar" Yo said through gritted teeth and leaned forward to try and check her friend's phone but Chika kept her in place.

"Oh! Send me a copy later Riko-chan! I want to add it to my Yo-chan's blushing face folder" Chika egg Riko on and the two share a mischievous smile.

"Chika-chan! Don't encourage her!" Yo glared up at her lover and pinch her cheek as punishment. Chika repeatedly apologize but Yo could tell that she was just saying it and didn't really mean it.

"Anyway, how is the trip to the first- I mean now 2nd year's classroom? Were you able to reach your destination?" Riko teasingly ask Chika who is currently trying to soothe her painfully reddening cheek.

"It was so tiring actually. More and more people are blocking the way the closer I got to Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan's classroom" Chika quickly notice the way Yo's shoulder flinch ever so lightly. She laugh wryly before resting her head on top of Yo's soft ash brown hair and lightly squeeze her shoulder hoping it would calm her down. "But after I hand it over I manage to sneak past most of them when I rush to get back here" Chika proudly added.

"You don't have to rush so much you know? We still have time before the start of the next lesson" Yo tried to sound nonchalant about it but she could not hide the slight sadness when she said it.

"You-chan, will you look at me?"

Chika softly called out her name and slightly loosen her hold on Yo. She waited until the girl partially move her body and look up at her.

"Y-yes?" Yo timidly meet Chika's red eyes.

Chika lean forward until their forehead touch. "Of course I would rush here I need to get more Yo-chan power so I get by before the next lesson or else I won't survive the rest of the day so stay still and let me recharge!"

Yo let out a yelp when Chika pounce back and hug her tightly. Yo can't help but laugh at Chika's silly antics "Geez, that's ticklish"

"I'm glad that you finally smile. Yo-chan looks the best when you smile" Chika grinned.

"Chika-chan"

Forgetting that Riko was watching them once again they only snap out of their little world when they heard the chime and their teacher soon enter the room.

"Alright everyone get back on your seat lunch break is over!"

Chika smile one last time before she gets back on her seat, the one that is beside Yo. In the middle of the teacher's lesson a piece of paper landed on her table and Yo glance at the smiling orange-haired girl beside her before she open it.

"Can I stay over at You-chan's place today?"

Yo expected this type of question to pop up today since it became kind of tradition every Valentine's day. Ever since the day Yo met Chika they already had countless sleep over whether it's on Chika's house or her own. It's nothing unusual now that she should have been used to it by now but as if it's the first time, Yo-chan felt the nervousness and exciting feelings swirling inside her as she awkwardly nods her head at Chika who was anxiously waiting for her reply.

No matter how much time pass, Yo still can't get used to the way Chika's smile as bright as the sun after she get the answer she wanted to hear so much so that the only thing she could see is the beautiful view in front of her and the only thing she could hear is the loud thumping of her heart.

"Sorry for the wait Chika-chan. I brought some orange juice" Yo smiled as she enters the room and carry the tray with two tall glass of orange juice and place it on the coffee table.

"Thank you, You-chan!" Chika grinned and immediately took a sip of her juice. "Yum! Ahhh orange juice made by You-chan is really the best"

Yo sat right next to Chika and giggled "You're exaggerating and I'm sorry to tell you but mom is the one who prepare it" Yo mischievously smirk at Chika's shock face, proud that she caught her precious person by surprise but unfortunately for her it was short live. She knew Chika already thought of a good comeback when she saw the way her eyes sparkle.

"Then I guess it taste good because Yo-chan is right here besides me" Chika smile proudly at her own retort and watch in satisfaction as red tint slowly spread on Yo's cheeks.

All Yo could do was avoid Chika's stare by covering her reddening face. "Geez at least let me win once"

Chika laughed at Yo's cute reaction. Not wanting to make her girlfriend to continue hiding her face, Chika change the subject and point out the pile of chocolate in a bag next to Yo.

"I see that you got a bunch of chocolate this year as well… wait, I think the amount doubled. You-chan sure is popular" Chika lightly nudge Yo's shoulder teasingly.

"Chika-chan is popular too. I saw a lot of students giving out chocolates to you this morning" Yo point out Chika's bag right next to the orange-haired girl that look like its zipper is struggling to contain the items inside. "Your bag could barely close, right?"

Chika laugh and awkwardly scratch her cheek in embarrassment. "It's the first time I got so many chocolates that it feels so weird. I guess now I understand why you always look troubled when you receive so many…" Chika open her bag and pull out one box "Each one of them contains feeling of the person that gave them but I don't know if I am worth it or if I could even properly return their feelings. Of course I properly turn down any gift from someone with romantic intention though… You-chan is the same right?"

Yo rapidly shook her head when Chika suspiciously glare at her. "O-Of course! I wouldn't dream of making Chika-chan sad."

"More like I will get angry if you do" Chika stretch out both side of Yo's cheeks.

"That's why I decided the best thing I could do now for all of them is to eat each one of them before the day end!" Chika instantly stood and determinately pump her fist upward.

Yo gaped at her precious person weird resolve. "…Chika-chan you'll get fa-"

"You-chan is going to eat her portion too right? You'll get fat too!" Chika huffed in annoyance as she sat on the cushion once again.

Yo awkwardly laugh, feeling trouble for making Chika annoyed. "But if I remember correctly, you're not that fond of chocolates, right?"

Chika doesn't have to answer anymore because the way her body flinches at the question is the answer Yo was looking for.

Yo sighed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"P-probably"

Yo stifled her laugh when Chika is clearly just bluffing now. She tried to come up a solution to help her and that is when she notices her bag and finally remembers something.

"Silly Chika-chan, you don't have to eat everything all at once you know? Besides, if you eat all of that you won't have space to eat mine. Here you go!" Yo smiled sweetly and handed over a small bag of cookies.

"Yay! Orange cookies! Oh that's right, wait a sec!" Chika clumsily rummage through her things. She took a few seconds before she realize that she brought a separate small paper bag with her to school and she sheepishly hold out the bag "Here is my Valentine present for You-chan! Hope you like it this year as well"

"Thank you. You know, I will like anything that Chika-chan wants to give me" Yo confidently answer as she accept Chika's present.

"…Even sashimi?" Chika teased.

"Chika-chan won't do something like that… right?"

"Maybe?" Chika laughed as she carefully open the bag of orange cookies and eat a small bite of the orange cookie "Hmm yummy! I think You-chan get's better at making this each year" Chika eat the rest of it and immediately grab the next.

Yo happily watch Chika eat her gift one after another. Ever since the first time Yo gave Chika orange cookies on Valentine's Day, Chika always ask her to make it on the next Valentine's. Chika seems to love it too much but she never ask for it outside Valentine's and Yo have always wonder why so now that Chika-chan is happily eating her cookies Yo thought this is her chance to ask.

"Hey, Chika-chan"

"Hm?"

Yo casually wipe the cookie crumbs around Chika's lips before opening her mouth again. "I was wondering… You could just ask me to bake some more whenever you want… but why do you insist on requesting it only on Valentine's Day?"

Chika gently place back a cookie that she was about to eat before crossing her arms together. "hmm because it makes valentine's day special? Ever since we started exchanging present on this day it only feels special when I could get a taste of the orange cookies that You-chan especially made just for me. Yep that's the reason why!" Chika grinned as if it was a very simple answer.

Yo face turned bright red and immediately embrace her precious person. She never thought Chika could be this romantic. "…What should I do Chika-chan? You make me want to hold you close" Chika giggled and repeatedly pat Yo's head that was currently couldn't contain her happiness. "You're already hugging me though~"

As much as she want to make Yo stay in her arms, Chika want Yo to go ahead and open her present so she lightly tap Yo's cheek to get her attention. Once Yo met her gaze, Chika leaned closer and lightly rub the tip of their nose together. "You should open my present before you get too comfortable"

Caught off guard, Yo shyly release Chika. "R-right!"

Yo carefully tear the wrapper and open the box. Like a child, her eyes glint in amazement when opens her present. "Wow it's a boat shape chocolate!"

Chika was nervous on Yo's reaction so she let out a breath the she didn't realize she was holding. "I just use a simple boat shape molder though… I'm not sure how to make it so Riko-chan helps me."

"I'm happy that you try to make this for me" You smile at chika then broke a piece of the chocolate pop it inside her mouth.

"Is it good?" Chika ask anxiously when Yo seems to take her time on eating the chocolate.

"It's delicious! Thank you!"Yo show Chika her biggest smile to assure her.

Chika smirk teasingly "Geez is that all you're going to say?"

Yo and Chika silently stare at each other for a moment. Yo tried to think hard on what is the best thing Chika wanted to hear her say and there is only one thing that comes to mind.

Yo's face turned bright red once again which amuse Chika to no end.

"I… love you" Yo said in her most serious voice that she could do at the moment but she didn't expect her voice to tremble making her internally berate herself since it's not like it's the first time she said it.

Yo tightly close her eyes and expected for her precious person to laugh at her or something but when she felt a hand lightly caressing her face, Yo slowly open her eyes and those red eyes that she love so much where gazing tenderly back at her own.

"Me too"

Yo felt her heart stutter dangerously as she got lost on those eyes but the nagging feeling of something is missing, snaps her out of her trance.

"Ah wait that's unfair! I said it properly!" Yo pointed out.

Chika only chuckled and lightly poke Yo's puff out cheek. "Why do you have to be this cute? You're making it so hard for me … just like how you look jealous the whole day in school"

Yo flinched. "Y-you knew?"

"I can tell every slight change on You-chan's behavior" Chika proudly answer.

"…Sor-"

Chika immediately position her finger over Yo's lips to stop her. "No apologizing~"

"but…"

Chika sighed and look directly in Yo's eyes with a very serious expression on her face. "We are lovers, right? Tell me what's wrong"

Yo bit the corner of her lips, contemplating if is it really alright to talk about her insecurities but the way Chika hold her hand and Chika's reassuring smile told her everything will be alright. "A lot of new things happen this year. New school, new classmates, more people that know us as idols and more people that can see Chika-chan's appealing side that's why a lot of people went out of their way to give you chocolates… it made me realize that things do change"

"Even our relationship changed, right?" Chika cheekily added

"T-that too…"

Chika giggled softly at Yo's cute stutter.

Yo cleared her throat and struggle to continue despite the blush that just won't leave her cheeks. "Everything seems so new but we still celebrate this day the same way as the year before though. I just thought if I'm really making effort to make this day special for the both of us"

"But it is special You-chan" Chika close their distance and let her head rest on Yo's shoulder before she intertwine their hands together. "As long as I am with you like this, spending this precious time beside the one I love, it already made this day extra special and I don't want to have it any other way"

"…Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Did that made your heart skip a beat?"

Chika smirk teasingly as she sneak a peek up at Yo's troubled face.

"My heart is thumping so much that I'm afraid it might jump out of my body!"

"Good! I'm the same after all"

Both of them stared at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Chika can't help but be mesmerize at Yo's glowing face as she laugh. She looks so beautiful that Chika can't restrain the urge to try to get closer to her love and whisper softly to her ears. "Hey Yo-chan, how about we make this day more memorable since this is the first time we are celebrating Valentine's as lovers after all"

Chika chuckled lightly when Yo cutely tilted her head, patiently waiting for her plan. Chika would love to tell her but at that moment actions are a lot better than words.

Chika didn't waste more time. She leaned forward to close the gap between them and kiss those tempting lips in front of her. Yo was surprise at first but she soon shyly move accordingly much to Chika's delight.

Chika change the angle a few times before eventually she felt Yo's tongue trace her lips and she happy let it in and overlap it together. The sweet taste of chocolate mix with a hint of orange soon filled Chika's mouth that it become much more easier to get lost in the moment.

When the need of air become so much unbearable, the two separate their lips and leaned their foreheads together as they struggle to breath.

"Yo-chan, I think I'm starting to like an orange flavored chocolate" Chika suddenly whisper as she slowly move her thumbs back and forth on Yo's lower lips.

"Eh? W-what did you say?" Yo desperately try to comprehend what Chika just said but her mind could only focus on those soft and warm lips that was on her own earlier and how much she would like to continue.

Chika giggled. "Nevermind~ Happy Valentine's day, You-chan"

Once again, Chika leaned back to Yo's awaiting lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all you Chikayou fan out there! Here is another chikayou story for valentine! this is supposed to be posted last week but gosh I got sick and could barely sit in front of my pc for even an hour lol. anyway hope you guys enjoy this sweet chikayou story and please leave a comment or kudos it will make me more motivated to write more thanks~ ( ・ω・)/


End file.
